


Water Under the Bridge

by Catclaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-23
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Lex moves back to Metropolis. They drift. Lex writes a bestseller. Technically fictional, but Clark reads it and gets on the clue bus.





	Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Beloved’s challenge.

“…Water Under the Bridge, the new book by businessman turned author Lex Luthor continues to cause controversy…” Clark sighed and switched off the television.

Ever since Lionel’s arrest when Clark had still been attending Smallville High, he and Lex had drifted apart. Clark often wondered if Lex still thought about him, the way that he did about his friend. He sighed again before picking up the copy of Lex’s book that Lois had given him earlier in the day.

Water Under the Bridge told the tale of Joseph and Antonio, two best friends who met when Antonio saved Joseph’s life. As the story developed so did Joseph’s love for Antonio, while Antonio remained blissfully oblivious.

To Clark the story seemed incredibly familiar; well the beginning did at least. It gave him cause to wonder whether Joseph’s feelings were the same as Lex’s.

****

He checked the address on the piece of paper with the door number in front of him one final time before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. If he was honest he was terrified; what if he was wrong? What if Lex didn’t feel the same way he did? What if Lex never wanted to see him again?

Grumbling about fans and publishers not leaving him alone Lex opened the door. Everything he was planning on saying died as he caught sight of the man standing nervously on his doorstep. Too much time had passed since he’d seen, let alone spoken to, the man who dominated his thoughts… and his fantasies.

Quickly regaining his composure, he was a Luthor after all, Lex smiled and stepped aside – allowing Clark inside. He waited until they were both seated before posing the question he’d wanted to ask since he’d opened the door.  
“So I take it you’ve read the book?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What did you think?”  
“Well, the beginning was familiar, oh and I loved the title,” he smiled at Lex, “and it really got me thinking.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, as some of the story is based on truth, I was wondering if Joseph’s feelings are based on truth.”

Well, there it was the question he had been alternately hoping for and dreading. He stared into Clark’s eyes, desperately searching for any signs of disgust. He was terrified of losing what little remained of his and Clark’s friendship. But could he go through the rest of his life not knowing what would have happened?

He closed his eyes and wished for the best, opening them and looking straight into Clark’s he answered.  
“Yes.”

Clark’s smile could have lit even the darkest of skies, causing Lex to feel at little less like he was going to lose his friend.  
“So, from reading the book, how do you think Antonio felt about Joseph?” He couldn’t bring himself to say, how do you feel about me? Instead finding it safer to hide behind the guise of the book.  
“He loves him too. How could he not?”  
“Because there is such innocence and light within Antonio that Joseph’s darkness would corrupt.”  
“Antonio had saved him before, he would have saved him again. Even if it was only from the darkness within himself.”

Lex glanced down at the floor and smiled to himself,  
“And goodness knows he needs saving.” He whispered before once again facing Clark.

“Save me?” Clark crossed the room and knelt in front of Lex, smiling he gently kissed the lips he’d dreamed of for years, before whispering, causing their lips to brush together as he spoke.  
“From everything.”


End file.
